


The Guest

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Pervertibles, Shota, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Graham rents a room to a European gentleman during the summer and asks him to babysit her 12 years old son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

Mr. Lecter - _Doctor_ Lecter- was the scariest babysitter ever. Truth be told, he was not a proper babysitter, just one of the guests to whom mom rented a room for during the summer. Most of the summer guests were just occasional travellers, and most didn’t care about the little twelve years old son of Mrs. Graham. They agreed to keep an eye on him while he played indoors or in the garden, hoping that it would cut a couple of dollars from their rent, or at least earn them more food at the dinner table. But Dr. Lecter was different.

 

The elegant European gentleman had a strange accent, and he was always writing in his journal or reading books. Mom said that he was a very famous doctor doing research in the States, and that Will should never bother him. And at first, Will did as he was told, because Dr. Lecter was downright scary. He always wore expensive three piece suits and had a forbidding stance, although his voice was always soft and cultured when he spoke.

 

During the first days, Will made sure to play in silence while the gentleman was reading the newspaper in the dining room or enjoying a glass of red wine before lunch. But every now and then, Will sneaked a glance at him. And more than once, he caught Dr. Lecter glancing back.

 

He never said anything, just watched him quietly as Will played with his teddy bear or read a Spiderman comic. Dr. Lecter seemed to devote special attention to his bare legs and checked shorts, and the feeling of being this observed made Will tingle all over. He didn’t know what the feeling meant, only that it emboldened him to look back. His favourite were Dr. Lecter’s hands, so big and strong and different from his. Will followed them with his eyes whenever Dr. Lecter turned a page of his journal or held the glass of wine with refined elegance. Will couldn’t tell why, but the strong calloused hands made him feel safe and--

 

‘Little boy, it’s very rude to stare like that’, Dr. Lecter interrupted.

 

Will blushed hard when he realized that he had been caught red handed, and lowered his eyes down to his comic to hide his shame.

 

‘Msorrysir’ he whispered, and was about to beg him not to tell mom when the gentleman spoke again.

 

‘Come here, sit on my lap’.

 

Will froze and started to shiver.

 

‘W-why?’ he muttered, and watched in fear as Dr. Lecter rolled up his right sleeve.

 

‘One spank for your mischief. Otherwise, I’ll tell on you. Your mom won’t be pleased, and you’ll get no dessert this evening’.

 

Will got on his feet feeling as his knees trembled. The idea of lying on Dr. Lecter’s lap was terrifying, but at the same time his heart was beating fast, like when he went to the funfair and waited in line to get up on the roller coaster.

 

‘Come’ Dr. Lecter said patting his lap ‘We’ll be done soon and then you can continue reading’.

 

Will took a step forward and obeyed, scared of mom’s punishment and even more so of Dr. Lecter’s hand. He had never been spanked before, mom was just too busy and simply served him less food when Will misbehaved. But surely one spank couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

‘Good’ Dr. Lecter grinned as Will inched closer ‘Bend over my thighs. Leave your glasses on, and hold your plushie tight’.

 

Will did as he was told, and lay across the gentleman’s lap gingerly. He couldn’t help a whimper as he was positioned correctly, and for a panicky moment Will thought that maybe Dr. Lecter would pull his shorts down, like Dr. Mackenzie did when Will needed a shot in the butt. Because Dr. Lecter was a doctor, right? Maybe he had a black medical bag in his room. Will wiggled in fear and something else, but then a warm hand cupped his bottom and started to caress him.

 

‘Ssshhh’ Dr. Lecter soothed, and continued rubbing Will’s little ass through his shorts, fondling the cute cheeks and pinching them playfully.

 

‘Ah!’ Will gasped, more in shock than in any real pain, because he wasn’t expecting to feel this tender touch. He squeezed his teddy bear in his arms as Dr. Lecter continued groping and caressing his ass, and suddenly he realized that the prospect of having his shorts pulled down was not that scary after all. He had never felt like this, so warm and nervous and good, and the gentle stroking made him close his eyes and pant in delight.

 

‘You’re doing very well’ Dr. Lecter cooed, stroking the lovely pert ass and watching as the little boy gasped in fear and exhilaration. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to feel his little dick poking his thigh, and he smiled in triumph when Will started to hump him so very lightly. That’s when he delivered the spank, a full force blow that echoed satisfyingly in the room and made the naughty boy cry out.

 

‘AH!’ Will yelled as his eyes flew open in pain, and Hannibal was severely tempted to deliver another spank. But he had promised one, and now he had to stick to his word.

 

‘Perfect’ he said helping Will on to his feet ‘I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, little boy. Staring is rude’.

 

Hannibal couldn’t help a smile at the image in front of him. Little Will was trembling, his cheeks beet red and his mouth open in a groan of pain. He pouted as he rubbed his sore bottom, teddy bear forgotten and glasses dangling on the tip of his nose. But the most endearing fact was that his checked shorts were unmistakably tented. Just a little, just right there, and the naughty boy was very much aware of it.

 

‘I- I…’ Will stammered, then dashed out of the living room in shame.

 

Hannibal chuckled as he took a sip of wine. He was sure that little Will would now find new and more interesting ways to misbehave, and that was just fine. Because Hannibal couldn’t really wait to continue punishing him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Nyom!!’ Little Will said as he pushed one of his toy trucks across the rug of the living room.

 

Behind his morning newspaper, Hannibal raised an eyebrow and grinned. Of course the naughty boy would wait until Friday, because that’s when his mother went to the local market for groceries. She would be gone for the whole morning, and Will would be home alone- only that, as it was his custom, Dr. Lecter spent Friday mornings placidly reading newspapers in the living room.

 

‘Oh no, the police!’ Will excitedly cried playing with another of his toy cars ‘We’re trapped!’

 

Hannibal sighed and eyed the boy as he turned a page of the newspaper. Little Will stopped his game on the spot and waited with bated breath for a reaction of the gentleman. Hannibal smiled to himself and continued reading, curious about just how far the boy would push his luck.

 

‘Nyyooommmmm!!!’ Will roared moving the truck once more, and Hannibal lowered the newspaper to address the naughty boy.

 

‘This is your first and final warning, Will’ he said in his deep, rich accent, and hearing Dr. Lecter speak his name sent a shiver down Will’s spine ‘You will stop making noise and playing so loud this instant. Or else’.

 

Hannibal continued reading with apparent nonchalance, but in reality he was waiting to see what the boy would do next. He knew the curious, mischievous boy wouldn’t let him down, and sure enough, a minute later Will started to imitate the wail of an ambulance siren:

 

‘NeeeNaaNeeeeNaaaaa!! Three wounded men on the road, we need--!’

 

‘Will’ Hannibal said folding the newspaper and leaving it neatly on the table by his side ‘Come here’.

 

Will couldn’t help an excited squeal as he saw the gentleman patting his lap. He had been dreaming about this moment for days on end, haunted by the strange but exciting spanking from the previous week. It was all he could think about when he went to bed at nights, so he jumped to his feet eager to obey Dr. Lecter. But Hannibal raised a hand and made him stop in his tracks.

 

‘Pants down, little boy. Underwear too’.

 

Will felt a sudden fear twisting his stomach. He was afraid Dr. Lecter would give him a butt injection like when he went to Dr. Mackenzie’s clinic, but then he saw no syringe or alcohol around. In any case, he was scared and ashamed of being naked in front of the gentleman. Only mom had seen his weenie, and Will always felt immensely embarrassed.

 

‘W-why?’ he stammered, and Hannibal found his innocent courage endearing.

 

‘Because I’m going to spank you on the bare’.

 

‘One time?’ the boy asked, and the unspoken “ _only_ ” hung as a silent reproach in the air.

 

‘Oh no. Your rudeness has earned you quite a few more spanks today’.

 

Hannibal watched as Will smiled mischievously, and soon a trembling hand was undoing his pants. The boy was blushing red, anxious and excited at the same time, but after only a moment he pulled his underwear down and tried to hide his dick with the tails of his shirt.

 

‘Assume the position’ Hannibal murmured patting his lap, and Will took a deep breath. He had been imagining this moment for so long, and now that it was finally here he felt dizzy and lightheaded. He took a step forward, though, and then another, and soon he was lying across Dr. Lecter’s thighs, just as the other day.

 

Only, this time it was different, because his little dick was exposed and straining and it rubbed up and down Dr. Lecter’s thighs.

 

‘I see you’re not only rude’ Hannibal whispered snaking a hand under Will’s belly ‘But also very dirty’.

 

‘Ah!’ Will gasped as strong fingers started to stroke his weenie ‘Does your mom know what a naughty boy you are?’

 

‘N-noo’ Will whimpered as the gentleman caressed his hard dick ‘P-please don’t tell on me, Dr. Lecter’.

 

‘Well, well’ Hannibal said fondling the little erection ‘You’ll have to take your spanking like a really big boy then’.

 

And so saying, he started to spank the boy, not too hard, but making sure he left his cute ass tingling with each stroke. His other hand continued to stroke the little penis, and the combination of pain and pleasure soon had Will panting and wiggling.

 

‘A-aah’ he whimpered, because he couldn’t have imagined this in a hundred dreams. His ass hurt, but with each new blow he pushed his dick into Dr. Lecter’s fist and the pain turned to heated pleasure.

 

‘What do we have here?’ Dr. Lecter cooed feeling a sticky dribble on his fingers. The boy had unwittingly ejaculated, a few pearly drops of immature semen that smelled and tasted of sweet innocence.

 

‘Next time I’ll have to clamp this naughty weenie of yours. With a clothespin, or maybe with a mousetrap’.

 

Hannibal squeezed the boy’s glans to make his point, and Will yelped in pain.

 

‘No, please’ he begged, but Hannibal chuckled amused.

 

‘Let’s see what other dirty secrets you are hiding…’

 

Hannibal parted the boy’s ass cheeks open, and little Will cried in fear.

 

‘No! Please don’t, I---’

 

He clenched his muscles and tried to escape the shameful inspection, but Hannibal would have none of it. He held the boy tight and started to nudge his tiny hole with the tip of his finger, rubbing and prodding gently as Will sobbed in mortification.

 

‘Just as I suspected’ Hannibal said ‘This is where you’re most dirty. What’s to be done about that?’

 

Hannibal got the tube of hand cream Mrs. Graham used, and that he had tucked in his pocket earlier that morning. He spread a good dollop of the rose ointment on his finger and then smeared it around little Will’s hole.

 

‘Stop’ Will pleaded scared and ashamed ‘I don’t want--’

 

‘This is not about of what you _want_ , little boy, but about what you _need_. Since your father’s gone, and your mother is not taking proper care of you, I’ll have to make sure you’re properly… educated. No more rudeness, little Will. And as for your dirty urges’ Hannibal pressed the tip of his finger inside the tender anus ‘I’ll keep them in check’.

 

Hannibal felt a rush of lust as the ring of muscle gave way. The poor little hole was so tight and virgin that even with the melted cream it took him a while to fully penetrate the boy. Little Will wept beautifully as his reddened anus sucked Hannibal’s finger, clenching around it and trying to push it out. Hannibal paid no heed and fingered the boy at leisure, taking his time to stretch the stubborn hole until it glistened open and swollen.

 

‘It hurts’ Will whimpered, and Hannibal gave him one final, playful spank.

 

‘Of course it does’ he chided ‘Good boys have big, nice holes, but bad, naughty boys like you have very tiny and tight ones. That’s because you’re rude and wicked, Will, but don’t worry. I’ll turn you into the most polite boy ever. You’ll be so good that your little hole will soon be taking anything and everything I put inside. You want to be a really good boy, right?’

 

‘Yes, b-but—’

 

‘No buts. Discipline and training, little boy. That’s what you need’.

 

Will stood on shaky legs and rubbed his sore bottom. His weenie was limp and wet, and his little hole burned and throbbed in pain. He felt ashamed and scared, but he also wanted to please Dr. Lecter. To make him proud. Maybe he was right, and Will was so naughty because his hole was too tiny yet. Maybe if it was big and open, Will would be better behaved. Mom would be happy then, and she would no longer get so many notes from the school informing her of Will’s poor behavior.

 

‘I really want to be good, Dr. Lecter’ he confessed in a little voice, and Hannibal caressed his tear stained cheek lovingly.

 

‘And I really want to help you, dear Will. You’ll come to my bedroom every night, and I’ll make sure you learn hard and fast. Now, put your clothes back on, you don’t want to catch a cold’.

 

‘Yes, sir’ Will muttered, and Hannibal watched as the boy put on his pants and underwear again. The combination of fear, shame and pre-adolescent urges was working to his advantage, and Hannibal had no doubt that by the end of next week, little Will would be eating out of his hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Graham served dinner at 7.30 p.m. for her guests. She and Will had dinner earlier, at 7 p.m., and the little boy played with his toys until his mom sent him to bed at around nine.

 

‘Have you finished your homework, Will?’ Mrs. Graham always asked, and the boy always replied with the same lie:

 

‘Yes, mom’.

 

It wasn’t true, of course, the naughty fibber pretended to study while reading a Spiderman comic hidden in his textbook, and Hannibal decided it was time to do something about it.

 

‘Mrs. Graham, since I have a few hours to spare, I’d like to tutor Will with his homework. It know the boy is not getting very good results at school, and I’d like to help with your permission. Free of charge, of course’.

 

Mrs. Graham couldn’t believe that the famous gentleman from Europe would like to help his boy, and she refused the more than generous proposition as long as she deemed polite. She accepted in the end, though, even if Dr. Lecter could only tutor Will after dinner.

 

‘You’ll go to the doctor’s room every night, Will’ Mrs. Graham told her son ‘And I want you on your best behavior. You’ll do everything Dr. Lecter says, and you’ll give him no attitude or back talking. My, my what a lucky boy you are!’

 

That evening, Will was so nervous about visiting Dr. Lecter’s private room that he barely ate his dinner. He tried to study - _really_ study- before getting there, but he couldn’t focus on his homework. At 8.30 p.m. sharp he knocked on the gentleman’s door, and he let out a little gasp as Dr. Lecter welcomed him inside.

 

‘Good evening, Will’ he said, immaculately dressed in a burgundy silk robe and matching slippers ‘Please, come in’.

 

The boy obeyed, trembling as the door got locked behind him.

 

‘Dr. Lecter, sir, I—’ Will started what he had obviously been rehearsing for some time ‘I’d like to- I mean-- Mom told me to thank your for this opportunity to— to--’

 

The boy stopped short as Hannibal lifted his hand in a kind gesture.

 

‘I assure you, Will, it will be my pleasure to teach and tutor you. Because we both know your education is lacking in some important… aspects. Now, show me your textbook’.

 

Will handed Dr. Lecter his maths book, where he had been solving some percentages and fractions. The results were surprisingly correct, but the exercise was not finished and the boy’s handwriting was terrible. If the boy was lagging behind his peers it was not surprising that Will was getting poor results in class, so Hannibal handed him a brand new notebook and said:

 

‘You’re going to write these problems here again, Will, with a proper, clear handwriting. Then you’ll solve the fractions and percentages you have for tomorrow’.

 

Will pouted in disappointment at the instructions. He had been dreaming about the playful spankings and shameful inspections from the other day, and despite the tears and embarrassment, Will was hoping that Dr. Lecter would play those games with him again. That’s what the gentleman had said before, right? But now it seemed that he had changed his mind.

 

‘Oookkaaayy’ Will sighed moving towards the desk, but Hannibal stopped him with an amused chuckle.

 

‘Where do you think you’re going, little boy? Get on the bed with me’.

 

Will watched wide eyed as Dr. Lecter sat on the bed with a book and his reading glasses, then stretched his legs and patted his lap invitingly.

 

‘But- but—’

 

‘You’ll do your homework here with me. Bring your book, it’s time we started’.

 

Will felt the familiar tingle in his stomach, the mixture of excitement and fear that made him feel lightheaded. He was scared of the pain that would no doubt follow, but the secret, shameful pleasure of Dr. Lecter’s hands and fingers was just too much to resist. Will hopped on to the bed eagerly, and placed himself across Dr. Lecter’s lap, just as if he were a breakfast tray. It was a comfortable position, though; Will was used to doing his homework lying on his stomach on the rug of his bedroom.

 

‘Now’ Hannibal said handing him a pencil and a rubber ‘Focus on your exercises as I get your naughty hole ready’.

 

‘My--?!’

 

Will gave a sudden gasp as he felt Dr. Lecter pulling down his pajama pants and exposing his naked ass.

 

‘Wait!’ he cried trying to reach back with his right hand, which was batted away playfully.

 

‘This is how you’ll be doing your homework with me, Will’ Hannibal explained parting his cheeks and revealing his tiny pinky hole ‘You’ll get used to it soon enough’.

 

Will whimpered as the gentleman’s finger tickled him there, just _there_ , over his heated wrinkled pucker. Right as if on cue, Will’s weenie began to harden, and he let out a low moan in pleasure.

 

‘I’m sorry’ he breathed, because as much as the caress embarrassed him, Will wanted the finger to slip inside him, deep and rough so that he could feel it all day long.

 

Hannibal was immensely pleased at Will’s reaction. The boy was shamelessly enjoying this newfound pleasure, just as if he had discovered a new ice cream flavour and couldn’t get enough of it. Of course, he was truly and well mortified by the wrongness and dirtiness of it, but that didn’t stop him from pushing his cute ass up in a silent plea for more.

 

‘Naughty boy’ Hannibal chuckled slapping his tender ass, and trapped his little dick between his thighs ‘With the education I have in mind for you, you’ll soon become the most complacent, sweetest boy ever’.

 

‘What is- is _complacent_?’ Will breathed confused, and Hannibal tickled his tender anus one last time.

 

‘You’ll see’.

 

Hannibal got the supplies he would be needing for the night, and that he had carefully hidden under the pillow. He could have used his set of plugs with the boy, of course, and also his special warming lube, but that wouldn’t be half as fun as to what Hannibal had in mind. He had already used Mrs. Graham’s rose hand cream to finger Will, a smell he wanted the boy to associate with the penetration of his little hole. And for their first tutoring session, Hannibal had selected a few pervertibles, harmless domestic objects such as a kaleidoscope tube from the boy’s room, a plastic tube case where Mrs. Graham stored her crochet needles, a sturdy bath brush with a thick handle and even the honey wood dipper from the kitchen. Hannibal knew the boy would get helplessly hard when he found those objects again in the house, as he wouldn’t be able to see them in a non-sexual way anymore. And for tonight Hannibal chose the crochet case, which had the shape of a thick hollow cylinder.

 

‘That’s mom’s hand cream’ Will said sniffing the air, and the light humping between his thighs told Hannibal that his plan was working to perfection.

 

‘Indeed it is’ he said rubbing some of the rose cream over the tip of the case ‘But pay attention now, Will. I want you to be a really big boy for me and take this without any previous prep or stretching. It’s going to sting quite a bit, but I’m sure you can make it. Ready?’

 

Hannibal didn’t give the boy time to react, and pressed the lubed tip of the crochet case to his tiny hole.

 

‘Ah!’ Will hissed in pain ‘It’s too big!’

 

‘Remember, if you want to be a good boy, this naughty hole of yours must be trained until it gapes. Take a deep breath and let it all in. I know you can do it, Will, don’t let me down’.

 

Will tried to do as Dr. Lecter said, but despite the slick cream his tiny hole refused to cooperate. He pushed his ass up to prove how much he wanted this, and Hannibal guided his hands so that he could spread himself open.

 

‘Hold your cheeks open and spread them wide’ Hannibal ordered, reveling in how innocent the boy looked when he cooperated in his own debauchment ‘That’s it, now, push back and take it for me’.

 

Will clenched his jaw and obeyed, offering his sweet tender hole to Dr. Lecter in complete childish trust. Hannibal grinned and pressed the round tip against the rosy opening, slowly, unrelentlessly, applying more and more pressure until the little sphincter finally gave and adapted to the width of the plastic case.

 

‘Owwwwiieee’ the boy groaned in pain as his young anus convulsed spasmodically around the cylinder.

 

‘Don’t clench’ Hannibal warned, and pushed the tube further inside, watching in satisfaction as the reddened hole sucked it all inside. There were some tears, of course, and some pitiful whimpers at having his sweet little hole so thoroughly violated, but Will had never looked more beautiful than with his mother’s crochet case obscenely shoved into his anus.

 

‘I’m very proud of you, Will’ Hannibal praised caressing the boy’s trembling ass ‘You’ve done so well, just like the big boy I know you are. So good for me, so lovely and obedient’.

 

Will melted into the warm caress, and Dr. Lecter’s words made him feel cherished and loved despite the burning pain of the thick penetration.

 

‘Have- Have I done well?’ he sobbed as he tried to get used to being so roughly impaled.

 

‘More than well, my dear boy. You’ve made me very proud, and I will reward you handsomely. But now it’s time to finish those fractions’ Hannibal said putting on his reading glasses and opening his book ‘Go ahead’.

 

Will swallowed hard and tried to focus on the notebook in front of him. He wanted to please Dr. Lecter so much, so he took a couple of deep breaths and started to finish the homework. He was distracted at first, as he could feel his naughty hole throbbing painfully around the massive hard object. In reality the case was only two fingers thick, but with barely any prep and just a dollop of rose cream, it felt impossibly huge.

 

But little by little the sting started to fade away, and Will got more and more comfortable at having his hole so widely stretched. He started to write the exercises down on the notebook, and the attention he required to finish the maths problems in a clear handwriting made Will forget that the case was even there. As a matter of fact, by the time he finished his homework the deep penetration felt so good that Will wanted to stay like that forever.

 

‘Are you done?’ Hannibal asked after a while. He had been placidly reading his book, eyeing the boy every now and then and feeling him squirm occasionally over his thighs. His little erection had deflated, but the reddened rim of his anus, so stretched and puffy around the case, was a sight to behold.

 

‘Yes, Dr. Lecter’.

 

He handed the gentleman the notebook, and Hannibal realized that the boy hadn’t made a single mistake. His handwriting could yet improve, but these were the best homework that Will would hand in at school in a very long time.

 

‘See?’ Hannibal said twisting the case round inside the boy’s hole ‘You only needed a little motivation’.

 

‘OH!’ Will moaned in pleasure, and started to hump the gentleman’s thighs on the spot.

 

‘Good boys must have a reward’ Hannibal cooed, and he started to fuck the boy’s ass with the case, pulling it in and out in a maddeningly teasing rhythm.

 

‘More, please’ Will begged unabashed, all fears and shame forgotten as his dick started to dribble.

 

Hannibal indulged his boy, watching as his slick, heated hole sucked the tube to the very last inch. He knew that, from now on, Will could hardly do his homework unless he had his little hole stretched and packed, which was only part of Hannibal’s plan. In a couple of days Will would be addicted to thick anal penetrations, and Hannibal would probably send him to school nicely plugged.

 

‘Dr. Lecter—’ Will wheezed, increasing his frantic humping and coming all over Hannibal’s burgundy robe like a wild, insatiable puppy.

 

‘Naughty naughty’ Hannibal admonished, but in reality he was satisfied that the boy could come so quickly. He had given serious thought about an infantile cock cage, or maybe even a leather pouch to keep the Will’s dick in chastity, but it would be highly impractical while he was still living with his mother. That would change at the end of the summer, though, when Mrs. Graham had an unexpected and fatal accident and Dr. Lecter became the boy’s legal guardian. Little Will would come to live with him in Baltimore, and in the privacy of Hannibal’s house, the boy would spend his days in beautiful chastity, learning to come from having his hole penetrated by all sort of objects. But there would be time for that.

 

For the moment, Will was panting heavily, the last drops of his childish come seeping into the silk of Hannibal’s robe as his tender sphincter still spasmed around the crochet case. Hannibal pulled it out at an excruciating slow rhythm, and in the end it went out with a noisy wet pop that made Will moan in shame.

 

‘Oooohh’ he pouted ‘I don’t want— I feel so- so empty, Dr. Lecter’.

 

‘I know you do’ Hannibal smirked, proudly admiring the perfect reddened gape of the boy’s young anus ‘We’ll do more homework like this again tomorrow, but now…’

 

Hannibal got on his knees behind the boy, and guided him to the required position.

 

‘Head buried on the pillow, ass up, hands reaching back and spreading your cheeks for me. There, very good’.

 

Will didn’t know what was happening, and gasped when he felt something warm and sticky splashing all over his crack and gaping hole. Hannibal came in long, thick ropes of cum, soaking the trembling boy until his cheeks and sweet sac were positively dripping.

 

‘Perfect’ he murmured, and used the crotchet case to push all the whitish globs into the child’s greedy hole, feeding it his seed until the mess started to ooze back out again.

 

For a moment Hannibal had been tempted to fuck the boy, but he wanted his hole to be so well trained and overstretched that when Hannibal finally fucked him, taking cock would feel as effortless for Will as taking a finger.

 

‘Have I been a good boy, Dr. Lecter?’ Will asked anxiously, and Hannibal couldn’t help a warm chuckle.

 

‘My dearest Will’ he whispered lying a kiss on his forehead ‘You’re the sweetest boy I’ve ever met. You’ve done your homework exceedingly well, and I’m sure you’ll continue to make me proud tomorrow’.

 

Will literally purred at the praise, and closed his eyes as Hannibal wiped him clean of all the sticky come. He was so sated and sleepy that when he next opened his eyes, he was back in his own bed, being gently tucked in by Dr. Lecter.

 

‘It- it hurts a little’ Will murmured as he lied on his side and couldn’t help clenching his ass muscles.

 

‘Remember, it hurts because your hole is very naughty. But with enough homework and training, it will become very big and loose and it won’t hurt anymore’.

 

‘Mmmkay’ was all that the boy murmured, and he fell asleep in a split second.

 

Hannibal petted his curls lovingly, then left his room with a smug smile on his face.

 

What a deliciously long summer this was going to be.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated tags! And remember what I said at the beginning of this story: my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.

As the long summer days turned into weeks, little Will Graham bloomed into a fine young boy. It was not just the good marks that he was getting in school, but his manners, politeness and overall general attitude. Mrs. Graham didn’t miss a chance to boast about how his renowned guest from Europe, the gentleman Dr. Lecter, was having such a good influence on her son, tutoring him through his evening homework and teaching him the refined ways of the old Continent.

 

And indeed, everybody in the neighborhood could see how studious, focused and mature little Will was becoming. So much praise made him blush, and if Dr. Lecter was in the same room, he winked an eye at Will, what made the boy feel dizzy with pride.

 

The homework routine continued day after day, with Will jumping on to Dr. Lecter’s lap the moment he entered in the old gentleman’s bedroom. He lowered his pants and spread his ass cheeks wide, waiting with bated breath to have his naughty whole trained and educated. By now, Will’s greedy hole had sucked almost all the pervertibles around the house, and Hannibal had graduated the boy to his collection of heavy metal plugs in preparation of what was coming soon.

 

It had been lovely to see little Will blush whenever his mom got the crochet case to knit in the afternoons, or when he took a bath and saw the thick wooden handle of the bath brush. His reaction to the many tubular objects that had been inside his cute ass was immediate, with his little cocklet tenting his pants on the spot. But now the boy needed extra weight so that his internal sphincter would loosen from _inside_ , so Hannibal made him sit at the desk while wearing particularly heavy plugs that would destroy any muscle resistance in no time at all.

 

‘Ooowww’ Will pouted as he sat at the doctor’s desk ‘I don’t like it- it-- hurts! Can’t I lie on your lap to finish my homework?’

 

‘No’ Hannibal explained ‘You must get used to wearing these plugs to become a very good boy. Your naughty hole is still too tight and stubborn, and you must learn to take anything and everything I put inside you without clenching. It’s a sign of rebelliousness and immaturity if you try to resist, so I’ll have to train that rude clenching reflex out of you with increasingly larger and heavier plugs’.

 

‘It’s not fair’ Will grumbled, but he obeyed and started to do his homework heavily plugged and stretched, hoping that he would soon have a gaping hole that would make Dr. Lecter proud.

 

Hannibal watched Will from the bed, knowing full well that the boy was truly addicted to having his anus deeply penetrated by now. If Will were to spend an evening without the comfort of a hard anal stretching he would become anxious and restless, as it indeed happened the night when Hannibal said there would be no more plugs.

 

‘B-but’ Will stammered ‘Have I done something wrong?’

 

‘No, Will’.

 

‘But I- I can’t do my homework without—I need—’

 

Hannibal chuckled as the boy nervously wrung out his hands. Twenty minutes trying to do the maths problems without having his tender ass packed and he was a handful of nerves, sweating and trembling in despair.

 

‘Come here, Will’ Hannibal called from the bed, and the boy all but jumped on to the mattress like an eager puppy.

 

‘The reason why there are no more plugs is because daddy needs to turn that babyhole of yours into a proper fuckhole. With my cock’.

 

‘But Dr. Lecter’ Will frowned ‘You’re- you’re not my dad’.

 

‘I am when I’m with you’ Hannibal guided the boy to lie on his back and pulled his pajama pants down ‘Your dearest, loving daddy’.

 

‘Ooh’ Will moaned in anticipation, feeling as his little hole fluttered with excitement ‘I want- I need, _please’_ he begged, and it was such a sweet sound that Hannibal rumbled possessively in his chest.

 

He uncapped the rose hand cream and started to lube the boy’s little hole, watching as his cocklet filled and his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

‘Mommy’ Will whispered as the smell of the perfumed cream reached his nose.

 

‘Mommy loves you very much, Will. And daddy too’.

 

He shoved his finger easily into the boy’s anus, and Will beamed with contentment.

 

‘Yes, daddy’ he gasped, and Hannibal’s smile was full of teeth and satisfaction.

 

‘Now, Will’ he said taking himself in hand ‘I need you to pay attention. Daddy’s cock is very thick and long, so you need to be a very big boy and take all of it’.

 

Will watched wide eyed as Dr. Lecter lubed his hard cock with mom’s hand cream. The bulbous head was like a big purple mushroom, and the shaft was full of raised, bulging veins that scared him.

 

‘It’s so- so big, daddy!’

 

‘The better to fuck you with’ Hannibal said with a wolfish grin, and pulled the boy’s legs up and wide apart.

 

Will shivered when he felt the heated head nudging his hole, and couldn’t help a low groan as daddy pushed inside.

 

‘Just the tip’ Hannibal cooed, and smiled smugly as the boy’s anus stretched to suck the full cockhead ‘See how all the education I gave you was necessary?’

 

‘Yes, daddy’ Will breathed, amazed and ashamed that the massive glans, which was like his fist in girth, had popped inside him so smoothly.

 

Hannibal slid his engorged shaft into the well trained little hole, feeling the taut muscle spasming around it as he fed it inch by inch deep inside the boy.

 

‘Ow ow ow! Daddy please!’ Will sobbed, but Hannibal paid no heed and started a slow rocking rhythm, pushing in and making sure that the edge of his cockhead caught in the rim of the boy’s anus when he pulled out.

 

‘Feel daddy’s cock’ he encouraged, pressing purposefully against Will’s opening to make it loose and sloppy ‘This greedy, naughty hole must gape for daddy’.

 

Hannibal pushed harder this time, reveling in the way the little red hole expanded to engulf his swollen cock to the very root.

 

‘Owiee daddy!’ Will sniffled, deeply impaled now ‘You’re hurting me’.

 

‘Oh’ Hannibal murmured kissing the boy’s tears away ‘Is daddy hurting your babyhole?’

 

‘Yes’ Will pouted, and slapped his face without much force or conviction ‘Bad daddy’.

 

Hannibal chuckled and guided Will’s hands to cradle his chubby little belly as he fucked in and out. And the boy’s eyes went wide at the sensation, because he could feel his belly bloating and growing as it accommodated daddy’s thick cock.

 

‘But daddy!’ Will cried hit by a sudden realization ‘I don’t want to get pregnant!’

 

Hannibal stopped for a split second, wondering at the innocence and candid ignorance of his boy.

 

‘Don’t worry, Will. Daddy is only playing with you’.

 

‘OK’ Will sighed with relief, and couldn’t help a pained gasp as Hannibal pulled out all of a sudden and spread his ass cheeks even wider.

 

‘Let’s see…’

 

Hannibal contemplated the the child’s well fucked hole with gusto. Little Will’s anus was gaping already, oozing precome mixed with his mom’s melted hand cream. With time and training, the still inexperienced hole would bloom into a perfect rosebud, a sight to behold that Hannibal would patiently wait for.

 

‘A little more’ Hannibal said sliding his cockhead back inside, and Will groaned in pain.

 

‘No, daddy’ he whimpered, but Hannibal gave a long, steady push and he sank balls deep again.

 

‘Yes, Will’ he replied fucking him in slow, shallow moves ‘Daddy needs to cream your hole so that you become a very big boy’.

 

Will nodded teary eyed, and gave a whimper each time Hannibal rammed in his cock, pounding into his poor hole with abandon until suddenly something hot and sticky filled his belly.

 

‘Daddy! Are you peeing inside me?’

 

Hannibal closed his eyes as he came deep and hard inside the boy, shooting thick ropes of cum that bloated Will’s chubby belly beautifully.

 

‘No’ he rasped catching his breath ‘This is daddy cream, it will feed your hungry hole and you’ll become a very obedient boy’.

 

A wet, squelching sound made Will blush in mortification as daddy’s cock left his very sore hole. Hannibal watched the thoroughly abused anus dribbling his seed out in messy, pinky globs, and let them there to dry into a cum crust around the boy’s hole.

 

‘Excellent’ he rumbled with possessive pride at having marked his boy so deeply ‘Now, little angel’ he cooed taking Will in his arms ‘It’s time to sleep.’

 

Will murmured something indistinct as he was taken to his bedroom. He was sleepy and sated, and purred in contentment as Hannibal tucked him in.

 

‘Have I been a good boy, daddy?’ he asked as his eyelids became heavy with exhaustion.

 

‘The best boy daddy could dream of’ Hannibal grinned ‘You’ve been so good that daddy will visit you in your dreams’.

 

Will smiled with carefree innocence, unaware that his daddy meant every word he said.

 

‘Sweet dreams’ Hannibal softly said as he left the room, knowing full well that he would be returning a couple of times during the night. It would be excellent training, Hannibal thought, to breed the little boy as he slept. With a very mild sedative, Will would sleep through the night education, and he would wake up in the morning with an obscenely stretched and dripping hole.

 

How delicious it would be to fuck the boy then, right before school, with no lube and no prep, deep to the balls in one quick push. Little Will would be easily convinced that he was an anal slut for his daddy, as his hole stretched and dribbled during his dreams to take daddy’s cock in the morning. And all the while, Mrs. Graham’s would be preparing breakfast downstairs, unaware of how his distinguished guest was sweetly violating her dear son’s ass.

 

‘Good night daddy’ Will mumbled from the bed, and Hannibal closed the door with a smug smile.

 


End file.
